Cool Kids
by Tamara Akatsutsumi
Summary: Yo deseo ser como los chicos cool porque todos parece que pertenecen. Yo deseo ser como los chicos cool. Chicos cool.


**Disclaimer:** La canción "Cool Kids" no es mía, es de Echosmith. Y la serie South Park tampoco es de mi propiedad… Ojalá lo fuera

* * *

 _ **Cool Kids.**_

 _ **"Ella los ve caminando en fila, pero eso no es su estilo."**_

Todos los días era lo mismo, la pequeña Lizzy veía a Wendy, Bebé, Ester, Annie, Heidi, Red y Nichole por los pasillos de la preparatoria de South Park. Todavía se sorprendía al recordar que desde los 8 años ellas habían sido parte de "los populares de la escuela"

 _ **"Y todos comparten el ritmo de sus latidos, pero el de ella se queda atrás."**_

Para ellas era como si el mundo solo girara a su alrededor. Lizzy sabía que no había sido fácil su camino hacia la popularidad, incluso algunas ni siquiera lo habían buscado, pero a diferencia de ellas, Dog Poo, Gary y ella por mucho que intentaban dejar de ser invisibles, nunca lo conseguían.

 _ **"Nada en el mundo los puede derrotar. Son invencibles y ella esta de fondo."**_

No se había percatado de la presencia del rubio ni del castaño a su lado, pues ahora al grupo de las chicas se había unido _el de los chicos._

 _ **"Y ella dice: Yo deseo ser como los chicos cool porque todos parece que pertenecen. Yo deseo ser como los chicos cool. Chicos cool."**_

A pesar de que el TeamStan y el TeamCraig eran uno solo, por así decirlo, la pequeña había escuchado por boca de Stevens que ahora se dividían en TeamSeme y TeamUke, no sabía que era aquello, pero si salía de boca de Bebé debía ser algo genial.

Siempre se imaginaba a sus amigos y a ella estando con ellos, con los chicos cool.

 _ **"Él los ve hablando con una gran sonrisa, pero no tienen idea. Están viviendo la buena vida, y no ven lo que él sufre."**_

Gary se había esforzado en hacer su tarea de matemáticas, sin embargo cuando el gran Eric Cartman le había pedido que se la pasara, él no se había negado. No cuando un chico cool se lo había pedido.

 _ **"Manejan carros rápidos, pero no saben hacía donde van. En el carril rápido, van por la vida sin saber."**_

Dog Poo veía desde el estacionamiento como Clyde Donovan les enseñaba su nuevo auto a sus amigos. No sabía cómo los Donovan habían sido capaces de regalarle a Clyde un auto, ¡apenas tenía 17 años!

 _ **"Y él dice: Yo deseo ser como los chicos cool porque todos parece que pertenecen. Yo deseo ser como los chicos cool. Chicos cool."**_

Pero seguro lo habían hecho porque su hijo era un chico cool. Porque Clyde necesitaba ese auto para ir a Taco Bell, como el castaño se había asegurado que supieran.

 _ **"Yo deseo ser como los chicos cool porque todos parece que pertenecen. Yo deseo ser como los chicos cool. Chicos cool."**_

En la hora del almuerzo los tres estaban en su respectiva mesa. Lejos de la de los "populares chicos cool"

Y no porque no quisiesen estar con ellos, no. Sino que a esa hora normalmente Eric se alteraba por cualquier cosa que pasaba con los Teams y se ponía a lanzar comida a todos. Como la última vez, cuando se enteró de que Kenny salía con Butters. Aunque meses antes había reaccionado igual o peor cuando se enteró de la relación de Tweek y Craig.

 _ **"Y ellos dicen: Yo deseo ser como los chicos cool porque todos parece que pertenecen. Yo deseo ser como los chicos cool. Chicos cool."**_

Ellos al enterarse de eso, supieron que iban a apoyar a las parejas sin importar que para Craig fueran invisible. Porque se alegraban de la buena vida que esos chicos tenían.

 _ **-Yo deseo ser como los chicos cool porque todos parece que pertenecen. -**_ La voz de Gary sacó a sus amigos de sus pensamientos.

 _ **-Yo deseo ser como los chicos cool. -**_ Dog Poo tomó unas galletas que el mismo había hecho la noche anterior, y se las ofreció a sus amigos.

 _ **-Chicos cool -**_ Lizzy agarró una galleta y se la llevó a la boca.

En realidad, el sentimiento por ser "chicos cool" se estaba apagando poco a poco. Y aunque no lo admitirían entre ellos se sentían como una familia, porque ellos a su manera eran populares. Ellos a su manera eran chicos cool.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí Tam reportándose con algo que seguramente no salió muy bien, pero bueno. Mientras escuchaba la canción no pude evitar acordarme de SP y fue como bueno, tiene que ser narrado desde el punto de vista de personajes menores y ¡boom! Aquí tienen~

 _¿Reviews y favoritos?_


End file.
